When The Lines Get Crossed
by SummerLovin
Summary: Ginny thought she was over Harry, but of course, he comes back into her life, this time...as her teacher, will love bloom?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- belongs to J.K. Rowling (Wish I it was mine though)

I have a few made up characters though J 

Another note: I'm an American, so if I am off on any thing, just e-mail me to let me know, I'll try to update as much as I can.

Ginny- age 17

Harry- age 18

~*When the Lines Get Crossed*~

Ginny Weasley, she was a beautiful girl, with shoulder length red hair that sparked in the sun, her father always said she could be the next Rita Hayworth. Ginny just laughed at his remark, thinking that she could never be as lovely as the muggle movie stars, but even if she didn't think that about herself, many boys at her school did. Ginny didn't realize how everyone in her grade had grown up, and that after this year, they would be done with school and on their way to adulthood. The memories passed and played through her mind, and eventually always ended on the same one. The one with the dark-haired emerald eyed boy, or should I say man. Every time he passed her in the halls she would get chills in her spine, and her stomach would do a million flips. She always dreamt that Harry would return her feelings for her, but he never did. As a friend, he was great, and they shared great times, but he was always wrapped up in his own life, and people his own age. 

__

"He was only a year older me," Ginny thought to herself. "I don't see how that could be the reason.

Maybe, he did, and he just pushed in away cause I was Ron's little sister." 

Whatever the cause was Ginny could never figure it out, and now that Harry has graduated, she figured she should just move on. She gave a sigh and looked out the window of the Hogwarts train, for she totally forgot that she was on it. Probably because of her thoughts of Harry.

"_Hey Ginny, what's going on?" _said a voice from behind her.

__

"Hey London, I'm good, how are you?" Ginny answered back forgetting about her thoughts of Harry.

"I'm always wonderful, especially now that it's out last year, it will be a great relief once we're done."

London said before sitting down across from Ginny.

Ginny gave her a questioning look before answering,

__

"Really? Well I'm going to miss it, it's sort of scary to think that we're pretty much adults after this year."

"True, but let's face it though, it's about time, the cuteness of guys is not at it's highest, now that last years class is gone."

Ginny smiled at that remark. 

"London, I'm sure you'll find some cuties at school, you always make the best at what's around you."

"I suppose, and what about you Ginny? Or is Harry Potter still the number one man on your list?"

London said with a smirk on her face.

Ginny blushed crimson, and her thoughts and memories flooded back to him again, but this time she put them at stop, only because she didn't want her friend London to catch on to her never-ending crush on Harry.

__

"He's not going to be at Hogwarts anymore London, so regardless if I still like him or not, I can't do anything about that." Ginny replied to her friend.

Ginny was anxious to hear London's reply, but right as London was about to open her mouth the felt the train come to a complete stop. Both girls got up from their sits.

"Well, we'll continue this later dearie, I better go get my stuff, I can't live without my makeup."

London said with a giggle before existing Ginny's train room.

Ginny gave a sigh, and thought to herself,

__

"Just forget about Harry, Ginny, it's time to move on and find someone who sees you as the, Rita Hayworth, that your father does."

Ginny laughed at herself, she couldn't believe that she was actually prepping herself up when it came to getting guys. 

Ginny grabbed everything that she needed and got off the train at the nearest door. She smiled as realized the beauty of the school ahead of her. 

"Alright, this is it, let's make a year to remember." 

Ginny said as she walked in the direction of the school she knew and loved.

Needless to say it was going to be a year to remember for Ginny, because Harry Potter took the job as the Dark Arts teacher, and her dream of being with him, may finally come true. 


	2. Harry's decision

Disclaimer: Don't own anything~ Wish I did J 

~*Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad you all like it so far*~ 

~*I just edited this, the ending wasn't right on this one. But here it is J *~

*I fixed up Dumbledore* Sorry about the spelling on that you guy~ J 

Chapter 2 : Harry's decision..

His hands were shaking quite a bit today, he couldn't understand why though. He has been through almost hell and back, and yet, he never had once felt this nervous before. Maybe because being a teacher this year for Defense Against the Dark Arts would put him among old friends? Or maybe because he doesn't want to disappoint the headmaster and his good friend, Professor Dumbledore, the man he respected more than anything? Or maybe it was these feelings he was having, these ones that he couldn't explain, the ones that held the most questions and the most wanting? The feelings he was having for a certain red head…

__

'This can't be happening to me, I mean, I can't be falling for her, she's my best friend's sister, and my best friend as well. This isn't going to happen I won't let it.' Harry thought to himself. 

During the great battle against Voldemort, Harry found out that he and Ginny had more in common than just confrontations with Voldemort himself, they shared this bond, a bond that grew and grew. Harry really didn't think much of his feelings for miss Weasley, he was to busy, and having a relationship at that time would be impossible. When Harry faced Voldemort for the final time, Harry knew there was reason to go on, to not give up. At first the picture wasn't clear, it was just a feeling he had. But, in time, he knew what it was. It was because of her, Ginny.

It was to late though, by the time the war was over, everyone was starting over, not thinking of the past, and Harry knew that meant moving on, for everyone. He knew that Ginny and him were good friends, but that was all it could be, she wasn't meant to be with him. 

__

'She doesn't deserve to be with someone like me, someone who is not sure of the future, or what will happen next in his life. She needs sturdiness, someone who can be with her, care for her, and love her.' Harry said to himself, denying everything his heart was telling him to do. 

It was there Harry knew what he had to do. He was offered a chance to become an Auror, or because of his past history of Defense Against the Dark Arts, become the new teacher at Hogwarts. He was very torn, knowing that becoming an Auror was always his dream, he still had these feelings, and because of them, he knew what was best.

Harry sat down at the table of his flat in Muggle London, it being only temporary for the time, and wrote a letter back to Professor Dumbledore.

__

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I thank you for informing me about the opening of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position at Hogwarts. As you know, Hogwarts has always been home to me, and right now, after the war, I feel that that is where I need to be, and what would be best for me. I can't promise that I will be there for years, but for now, I would be happy to take the position. Thank you again Professor, for considering me, and wanting me to be part of your staff.

Sincerely yours,

Harry Potter

When Harry first got the letter, he was unsure of what it could possibly be, he wondered what Professor Dumbledore could of wanted. Not like he didn't like to hear from him, it's just that Dumbledore was never one to just say hi, Harry thought there was more to it, but the last thing he expected was a teaching position. 

__

'I thought Dumbledore knew of my plans to be an Auror?' 

Then, Harry thought more about it, maybe Dumbledore figured Harry should be at a place like Hogwarts for a little bit. Not just jump right into Auror training. Dumbledore always seemed to know what was best for Harry, even thought Harry himself didn't know all the time. 

Harry laughed to himself, thinking of all the old times he had at Hogwarts, and all the memories he had with Ginny. It was then Harry shook himself of his revere, folded the letter up, and headed over to Hedwig's cage. There he took out the snowy white owl, who still looked good at her age. Harry treated with love and care since he had gotten her when he was with Hagrid at Hogsmeade way back when he was preparing for his first year. 

He took her upon his arm, and lead her over to the window. He could feel the crisp air on his face. He looked over to Hedwig and whispered in her ear,

"To Professor Dumbledore at Howarts, Hedwig, Go!"

With that, Hedwig flew into the deep dark fog of London. Harry watched as she was only a dot in the sky, and then he turned his back to the window, and sighed. 

__

"I can't be with you Ginny, I'm not going to be able to give you that life, you need to be fully loved and cared, and my life is so unpredictable. I'm going to do this, I have to be around you though, I can't run from you. To be your teacher, I have rules I have to follow, and that would be the best for right now. You'll have to move on, and when I see you move on, I will go on to my Auror training. This is how it has to be, this is what I want."

Harry said to himself aloud. 

Harry paced the room thinking about his decision, and figured out that was the best thing he could do. He knew that he would hear from Professor Dumbledore soon. But, there was no sense in waiting up all night for Hedwig. 

Harry made his way to his bed, and gently put his glasses on his table. He then lied his head down on his pillow, but he knew it wouldn't be that good of a night sleep, with so much on his mind, from the new job, to his feelings, to how he would handle it when he would see Ginny.

Harry knew that he was just trying to convince himself that it would be easy to be there, with Ginny, but deep in his heart, he knew it was a lie. But, he couldn't hurt Ginny, he had to do this, but he didn't realize how tough that struggle to deny his love for her would truly be.


	3. From a Distance

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing ;-)

*~Thanks to all who reviewed! Please, keep them coming!~ You all make me feel good about this story!~ And don't worry, I love Harry and Ginny together~ But I don't want to give away the ending though!*~ 

*Edited the word Dumbledore* 

Chapter 3: From a distance

Ginny sat and stared around at the great hall of Hogwarts. To her, this was just going to be a blah type of year. A lot of her close friends had graduated. But, she still had Luna, London, and Colin. But, not only was Luna in another house, but her and Colin had been getting kinda cozy. They tried to deny it to her, but she knew there was more to it. I mean, how come when Colin came to get Luna in the their train cart, they all looked neat and tidy, but when they finally caught up to them in the great hall they looked like they played Quidditch in a wind storm. She just laughed at their "attempt" at hiding it though, she figured they would tell her about it, when the time was right. Then London, well, she and Ginny shared some fun times, but she was one to be where all the guys were, and Ginny, was not one to flirt, she only had her heart on one guy.

Between here and there Ginny would hear clapping from the people around her when Gryffindor would get a new first year. The table would then shout and praise those that would join them at their table.

'_Harry never saw me become a Gryffindor_,' Ginny thought to herself, '_to busy making trouble with Ron_.' 

She started to laugh at the thought of them driving a half-muggle/half wizard car, but quickly ended it when she heard the great voice of Professor Dumbledore. 

He went on about the usual, nothing really new for Ginny to hear, or that she hadn't heard the previous years. 

"_Hey Ginny, are you gonna let me fix you up for the Yule Ball this year_?" London said from across the table. Sort of pointing her eyes to the teacher's table, but London's pointing went unnoticed to Ginny.

__

"Funny London, but I don't think so, I think I'll find a guy of my fancy by that time." Ginny replied back quickly.

"_Really, well, then, you wouldn't mind if I ask that rather handsome teacher up there, since you won't let me fix you up with him_." London said with a smile.

Ginny didn't quite comprehend what she was saying, what teacher? Flitwick? Hagrid? Or Snape? 

"_London, what are.." _But before Ginny could finish, London pointed to the direction of the staff table again.

Ginny turned her head, and there, right before her eyes, was the one person she so hoped she wouldn't see, or so hoped she would see, she couldn't tell which one yet. For, it was Harry. 

Her heart caught in her chest, and she just couldn't breath right at that time. She didn't want to make a scene, but she almost felt like fainting.

"_Ginny, what's wrong_?" London asked Ginny, worried about her friend's sudden sickly look.

"_You look like you saw a ghost, and I'm not talking about Nearly Headless Nick." _

Ginny shot a look back to London, she didn't know if she were seeing things or what.

"_What…what is Harry doing here_?" Ginny asked stuttering on her words a bit.

"_Ginny, didn't you hear, he's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Dumbledore was just introducing him." _London replied back.

Ginny wanted to leave, wanted to get away from him. She just wanted to fly out of there, somehow, and get as far away from Harry as she could. If he didn't runaway from her, she would run away from him.

__

'No, don't let him see you like this, just keep your cool, then after dinner is over, get out of there, make sure he doesn't see you, that would be the best.' Ginny thought to herself.

Ginny tried to eat her meal, but it wasn't working. She just picked here and there, she would occasionally look up at Harry, but he was seemed to be in a deep conversation with one of the teachers.

"_Ginny, you haven't eaten a bit, are you okay_?" Colin asked her, the first time he really talked to her since they got there.

'_Probably to busy making kissey faces at Luna_.' Ginny thought

"_Yeah, I'm fine, just a long day." _She said, thinking of something she could make up at the top of her head. 

London shot her a, 'yeah, sure you are, you just don't know how to tell Colin you have the hotts for their new professor look.' 

Ginny, just smiled to both of them, and looked up at the table one last time, but this time, she caught Harry looking back at her. His gaze was piercing, and she didn't want to let go, she just wanted to hold on. 

__

'No, no stop this.' she mentally stopped her herself, and turned away. At the same time, Harry thought, and did, the same thing. 

Dumbledore then stood up and announced a 'Good Night!' and everyone headed up to the dormitories. Harry watched as Ginny got up and left with Colin, and her other friend. He just wanted to go up to her and talk, but he was just going to avoid her, at least for now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_You can't avoid him forever, Ginny." _London said to her friend, as she lay in the bed next to Ginny. Making sure she was quiet, so the other girls didn't hear their conversation.

"_I know London, but let me think I can_." Ginny whispered back to her friend.

"_Yeah, sure, live in that world where you can just shut things out Ginny. You can't run from him, just face the music, maybe it won't be that bad_." London said in a reassuring tone.

Ginny didn't want to go on and on about it, so just simply replied,

"_Okay London, you are right. I will move on, and face the music_." Giving her friend the thumbs up.

__

"Good! Now, let's sleep. Oh, by the way, can I still ask him to the Yule Ball?" London said in a laughing tone.

Ginny laughed back, and threw a pillow over at her friend, which in turn London threw back. 

"_Night Gin_."

"_Night London." _She replied back . 

And with that, Ginny turned herself over, and finally, turned out her lamp. She then closed her eyes, and knew what she would be dreaming of. She would be dreaming of Harry, and what it would be like to be in his arms. 

Needless to say, there was a certain teacher, that would be having the same dreams as her, and how he could hold her in his arms.

'_This is going to be one long year_.' They both thought together, before drifting off into sleep, and into their dreams of each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just want you to know Chapter four is on its way! Hope you all look forward to it 


	4. It's game time

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing~ 

Notes: I like to thank all who reviewed! I took in all of your notes to me, and it helped me throughout the chapters. 

Another Note, I have this story at the site, "Sink into your Eyes." So, check it out there, and the other stories as well~

*Edited it~ Thank you hutchess and seeker girl for your help!~

Chapter 4 It's game time..

Ginny awoke with the sun shining down upon her. The windows were opened to reveal the new day, and the beginning of the new school year.

'Looks like London got an early start.' Ginny thought to herself, while stretching her arms out.

The night went by quickly, for if felt as that she had just closed her eyes, and feel into her dreamless sleep. 

"What time is it?" Ginny asked aloud thinking that one of the girls in her dorm would answer her. But, to her surprise, no one did. 

Ginny looked around he room and saw that none of the girls were in there, and all of their beds were already made.

'Where's is there a clock_?_' Ginny thought, as she started to search the room frantically for one, thinking to herself at the time,

'I was stupid not to set mine up last night_._' Ginny thought, as she wanted to kick herself in the butt for not doing it 

Ginny was wandering all over the room, hoping she could find one somewhere, when the door to her dormitory opened up.

"Ginny! What are you doing? It's 8:30, classes start at 9:00, and you are still in your Weasley pajamas!" London yelled to Ginny.

"8:30! Oh my! I didn't think it was that late, why didn't you just wake me up_?"_

Ginny yelled back at her friend.

"When was I your mother Gin? Besides, I got up early to get a good amount of food in the dining hall. You know there's barely anything good once all the guys get to it." London replied back to Ginny.

"Well, no use in us arguing London, I'll go get ready. I'm not that hungry, and I'll be able to make it till lunch." Ginny said as gathered her clothes and headed to the bathroom.

" To tell you the truth, I was worried about you Ginny, I thought since Harry is here, you ran away and decided to avoid him, since he won't avoid you." London said to Ginny with a hint of worry in her voice. 

Ginny poked her head out behind the bathroom door, and replied back to her friend with a smile,

"London, don't worry, I'll be fine with Harry here. I can't run from him all the time, I'll just see him when I have to, and that will be it. Okay?" 

London smiled back to Ginny in reply. She was glad that Ginny was not going to let Harry ruin her last year here. 

__

"Now, let me great dressed, and I'll meet you downstairs." Ginny said while her head was still out the bathroom door.

"Sounds lovely. I have your schedule to Gin. I'll give it to you when are you done. Just don't be to long_!" _London yelled back to Ginny. 

With that comment from her friend, Ginny shut the door, and got ready for her first day, which already, didn't start off so great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Hope I don't Snape for my first class.' Ginny thought to herself as headed down her dormitory steps in a hurry. 

Ginny's head was still dripping wet from the shower, and Ginny didn't know if she had put her clothes on right. For all she knew, she could be wearing things backwards, inside out, or who knows what else. But, Ginny didn't care right now; all she cared about was just getting to her class on time.

"Hey Gin! Here's your schedule." London said to Ginny as they made their way through the Gryffindor entrance and out into the halls of Hogwarts.

"Thanks for waiting London." Ginny said back as they were making their way to their first class.

"By the way, where are we off too?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Ginny, look at your schedule, we may not be going to the same place. Seriously Gin, you need to understand, that I'm not your mom. I mean, I feel like I've had to baby you these last two days." London replied with a bit of annoyance.

"Sorry, there's just so much on my mind." Ginny said back quickly.

"Like…Harry." London said without even looking at Ginny.

Harry. She almost forgot. When did she have his class? She didn't even think to look at her schedule and see when she was to finally have to be there, with him, in the same room.

Ginny quickly looked at her schedule, and read from her last days to her first days. She looked and skimmed that page, nervous to find the answer. But, she seriously couldn't find the Defense Against the Dark Arts class on there. 

Ginny couldn't feel her heart. Maybe she didn't have to face Harry, maybe some miracle worked out, she could be saved, and she finally could free her heart from Harry, once and for all.

"I don't think I have Defense Against the Dark Arts London! I may not have to see Harry." Ginny said to London as they were closely approaching the classrooms. 

"Let me see that Gin." London said, and grabbed the paper from Ginny's grip.

"This is great! I won't have to see Harry. No butterflies, no getting angered if he doesn't talk to me, no calling him Professor Potter…" Ginny kept going on, but stopped when she saw London had stopped a few paces behind her, and right in front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"London, what's up? Why did you stop in front of, HIS room_?" _Ginny said with a laugh.

"Gin, you don't want to be late for your first class, do you_?" _London said with dread in her voice. Like, she didn't want to have the break the news to Ginny.

She couldn't move. This wasn't happening to her. She could have sworn she didn't see that class on that sheet.

"What! London, I didn't see that class on there. I thought I wouldn't need it after all. I mean, look, I fought along with Harry in the war against, you know, Voldemort." London still shivered at that name.

__

"Where do you see his class?" Ginny continued on, while approaching London.

"Here Gin, right at the top. You must have had your finger over it. I…I'm sorry Gin_." _London said while giving Ginny back her schedule. 

Ginny felt her stomach fall. This shouldn't be happening on her first day, and on top of that, her first class. 

London patted Ginny on the shoulder, just to reassure her that everything will be okay.

"Look Gin, you'll make it through, and it'll be over in about an hour. I'm sorry to say that they gave me History of Magic first, but I know Colin has Defense Against the Dark Arts right now. So, you are not alone."

Ginny didn't reply though, she was still in dread, and not wanting to move.

"Gin, I seriously have to go, but we'll talk at lunch. Just….just be strong Gin." London said as she gave Ginny a quick hug; just reassure her that she will be there in spirit.

With that London ran off, and left Ginny completely alone. What could she do now, she didn't want to run off, but she wanted not to go in either. This was the perfect time to get sick, or maybe Peeves could give Harry some trouble. But, that wasn't going to happen. With that, Ginny knew what she had to do. 

With all of her strength, she moved her feet to the closed door. She reached for the black doorknob, and gently turned it. It squeaked a bit, but Ginny simply opened enough to get herself through, slid in, and closed it tightly. 

Ginny turned herself around, and to her shock, the whole class had her eyes on her, even the professor, Harry.

"Well, Miss Weasley. Thank you for finally joining us." Harry said with an authoritarian voice.

Ginny still didn't move. On top of that, Harry actually called her Miss Weasley. 

"Looks like, you need to make up some class time here. Sorry Miss Weasley, but you'll be receiving a detention. That will teach you to be here, a little more earlier, and respect me as a teacher." Harry said back to Ginny with an adult tone.

The whole class was in shock, for Harry just gave Ginny Weasley a detention. This was something to write home about. 

Ginny on the other hand was livid. She couldn't believe he was punishing her, especially on her first day. He was out of his mind. But now, Ginny had a different idea. She just simply smiled and thought to herself before she took her seat, 

'Well, Harry, looks like you are playing hard ball this year. But, I can do that too though, and I'll make sure to give one hell of a game.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it took a while~ school and more things!~ but chapter five will be up!~ I love to write, and more ideas come as I go on!~ Hope you enjoy this chapter for now.


	5. Author Note

Author's Note:

To my loyal readers,

I am so sorry for being so far behind on my stories. I am going to continue working on them within the next couple of months. Thank you all for being patient with me, and I hope to fulfill my dreams of finishing my stories!

Sincerely,

Summer


End file.
